Edward's Help
by MyWorldIsFiction
Summary: Bella get very sick, Everyone goes into shock when they find out what it is! What will Edward do?
1. Chapter 1

**BPV:**

I woke up with sneeze, and then another. I finally got to breath to learn that i couldn't. Not threw my nose. I moaned and fell back onto my pillow trying to see if i could just wake up again and my head would b clear.

A cold hand was set on my forehead for a moment then vanished. I opened my eyes to Edward's concerned face, his eyebrows pulled into a tight V and his lips in a frown of disappointment.

"Your warmer than normal Bella." My name on his lips still sent shivers down my spine, even tho i was to hot and started to kick off my quilt.

"Im fine, just let me go back to sleep." i mumbled burring my face into my pillow. I couldn't feel it when he sat next to me but i knew it when he gently stroked his hand down my arm and taking my hand.

"Please love, your burning, i should have Carlisle come and check on you." Edward whispered in my ear with his perfect velvet voice. With my eyes still closed i moved to where i was on Edward's cool chest. It felt nice being against something cold. "Bella?" he spoke with worry when i didn't reply after a few minutes.

"Hmmm?" i tried to sit up to prove i was okay. I felt a little dizzy but i thought i would get over it. I slowly got off the bed and tried to go to the bathroom to freshen up but about four steps after i got off the i started swaying "Edward..." I slurred and closed my eyes knowing i was going down. He caught me, like i knew he would.

"Bella my love, are you up to going over to my house? Ill carry you, you arent well enough to be walking." He sounded pained.

"Mmmm, but i need a shower Edward...." I sighed quietly, he laid me down on the bed, keeping him arms around me.

"I don't think you can, you can barley stand for more than a minute with out falling." He soothed, running his hand threw my hair.

"Please?" I begged knowing he can never deny anything i want- except one thing, being one of him-

"You would need help." He stated

"Its just shower Edward, im not going into war." I grumbled, he flinched at that. I felt bad "Why don't you help me?" i asked.

"I could call Alice." he emended. I clung onto his shirt not wanting to let him go.

"I want _your _help tho." Edward sighed and released my grip of him, lifted me up, caring me to the bathroom.

**A/N: Review!!! im wondering about what should be in the next chap. if u hav any ideas tell me..i need them!!! haha, this is my first FanFic. so be nice please!! i mean if it sucks, tell me, just dont cuss me out or somthing haha. THANKS**


	2. Chapter 2

**EPV**

Bella wanted me, and only me, she clearly stated, to help her take a shower. Since she was not in any state to be left alone in her condition under running water, where she could fall and drown. If she refused to let Alice help, or even tho I didn't have to ask, she would refuse help from Esme as well. I would have make sure she was positive.

I carried her into the washroom and set her down on the counter keeping my hands on her arms to make sure she didn't slump over and fall.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want Alice to help?" I double checked, knowing she could have changed her mind once she was in the room and slightly aware of what she wanted.

"No!" she shouted and wrapped her arms around my neck and they went limp and her head fell.

"Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" Bella's body slouched over onto me and I held her to my chest and sat on the floor with her in my lap. Her whole body limp now. "Answer me! Bella!" If I could cry, I would have been sobbing. She was breathing, shallow breaths, but she was breathing. I put my hand on her forehead it was burning as hot as fire. I gently laid her on the cold floor, not wanting to let her go but I had to find a thermometer to know exactly how hot she was.

I found one in about 4 seconds. I lifted Bella's head and stuck it under her tongue gently. When it beeped I quickly took it out of her mouth to look at it. 103.4- That was way to high for a human. If I didn't cool her down fast, her brain would fry. So I did the only thing I could think of. I enclosed her into my chest hoping the cold would somehow lower her body heat to normal.

After a few seconds I thought of a better idea, I grabbed a towel and soaked it in ice cold water and set it across her body. As quickly as I could I filled the bath tub up with cold water and dropped a tray of ice cubes in it as well. I set my love into the tub making sure her head was above the water at all times.

I dialed Carlisle's number and told him everything. He was coming over right away and told me not to move her. He also said I did the right thing by keeping her cold.

About seven minutes after I put Bella in the water her eyelids started to flutter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Why cant i own Twilight?!?!?!?!?**

**SM: Because your ugly.**

**Me: ...that was a little harsh.**

**SM: Im sorry**

**Me: Soo can i own Twilight now?**

**SM: No.**

**BPV:**

It was so hoteven with my arms wrapped around Edward. It got to hot, after I yelled at Edward everything became fuzzy and then dark.After what felt like seconds I opened my eyes to Edward. His face was worried beyond all reasons, I wondered why, I only fell asleep for a little while. Didn't I? Then I remembered I passed out.

"Edward...Im sorry, It just got so hot...and then it was fuzzy." I crooked, I could feel the tears running down my face.

"Bella, sweetheart? Everything is alright." Again, he sounded pain.

I looked down realizing where I was. I was in my bathtub, and the water was freezing cold not to mention I was still in my pj's. I screamed and struggled to get out of the water. Edward pushed my back down into the water. "No Bella, you got over heated. You need to cool down, please." He begged. I tried to respond but all that came out was a cough, and another one.... I couldn't stop coughing, now it was hard to breath. I gasped for air like I was drowning.

"Bella? Bella breath! Breath!" Edward was yelling. He lifted me up and and out of the tub and onto the floor in one swift move. He sat me in his lap and lightly patted my back trying to help. The coughing finally started to slow and I could breath again for the moment.

"Im...okay..." I gasped. He chuckled then stopped. Probably realizing it wasn't funny.

"Carlisle will be here shortly, please try not pass out or stop breathing for at least another two minutes?" He was serious. But knowing me I would probably go blind by the time he got here.

"No promises." I laughed an unsteady laugh. "No reason for that shower now is there?" I asked looking at my wet body. He smiled and shook his head. Of course right then a mind splitting head ache hit me, like someone was hitting my head with a hammer over and over. "Owwwww...." I moaned and rubbed my temples. I leaned against Edward's cold chest carefully and closed my eyes. He wrapped one arms around me and used the other hand to stroke my hair, head, face and so on.

"Can I go to sleep?" Realizing how tired I was.

"I would say yes my love, you need all the rest you can get now. But i would see no use seeing as in Carlisle will be walking here in a few seconds, lets get you into some dry cloths first." He ran me to my room and laid me my bed at was back by my side in less than 2 seconds with a stack of old sweats and big t-shirt. Right then the doorbell rang.

"You change and ill go talk to Carlisle." He stroked my cheekbone ever so lightly, kissed the top of my head and he was gone.

I tried to dress as fast as I could but it hurt my head to much to move, it took about fifteen minutes to get undressed and then dressed again, usually it would have taken about five minutes tops. But I had to carefully maneuver witch ways I moved my head. I slumped on my bed with my face im the quilt, I was going to call for Edward but didn't have enough energy.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Edward said threw the door.

"Mmmmm" was all I could manage as an answer. I slow tilted my head just the slightest and opened my left eye so I could see the door. It cracked open and Edward slipped in along with Carlisle following behind.

"Hello Bella, so I hear your having some health problems." He sat down next to me on the bed and grabbed a few medical looking tools from a black leather bag. "Can you turn over so your on your back Bella?" He asked politely.

I tried to turn but it hurt to much and I fell back onto my stomach. "Nnoooo...mmmm" I groaned. I wonder where Edward was, I saw him come in but i didn't see where he went after that. Carlisle sighed and put his cold hands on my sides and quickly flipped me over.

"AHHHGGG...owww" My head spinned and I couldn't see straight. Stupid vampire super strength and speed. I heard a low growl from the corner of the room.

"Im sorry Bella, I need you face up, are you alright?" He asked with what could only be worry.

"Ive been better, and I would appreciate it if before you decide to make me move faster than the speed of light, you could warn me?" My head was still doing flip flops.

"Ill remember that." He chuckled, and more seriously he said, "Now lets see what's wrong. Tell me what's been happening, from the beginning." Carlisle ordered.

I told him from when i woke up sneezing to now when he flipped me over. Edward came out of no were to explain what happened when I passed out. After that Carlisle did a few tests on me and when he tried to look into my eyes with my bright light I closed them quickly and as tightly as I could.

"To...bright...its making my head hurt!" My voice grew in volume. He turned it off and I slowly reopened my eyes.

"Well it looks like you have a bad case of the flu." He informed me. I looked at Edward who was holding my hand and he flinched at the word "flu". Then I turned back to Carlisle and he was looking at Edward too with worry for his adopted son almost died from the Spanish Influenza.

"Im very surprised you haven't felt any sense of nausea at all." He laughed braking his gaze from Edward.

"Please don't jinx it." I begged not wanting see Edward be sick.

**A/N- how much do you wana bet you know what's guna happen next?!?!?! Well maybe the future will change and something TOTALY unexpected will happen haha well....for my story to go on, I beg of you REVIEW FOR YOUR LIFE...it would also help if you gave me a few suggestions on what to put in the next chapter that would be FANTASTIC. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I KNOW ITS AN A/N BUT JUST READ IT FOOLS!! (no offense)**

**A/N**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY. i hate A/N chapters too!! its like your expecting more of the story and then BAMM...the stupid author has to pop out and kill it all...haha so sorry again. But i would just like to tell you that this story is guna b wicked drama for your mamas lama going on kaayy?? at least thats what im trying to make it..haha so if i loose my dramatic touch SOMEONE please tell me so i can slap myself!!!! oh and btw i suck at spelling...so ya...haha spell check isn't that helpful at times... BUT LOVE THE REVIEWS!! KEEP THEM COMIN BABY!!! Hopefully ill get in another chapter in the next two days...but remember the more reviews i get the faster the chapters pop out!! so like if i get 40 reviews in a day...those chapters will be popping out like i was the Octo-mom!!! ahaha (no offense)**

**THANKS!!! LOVE PEACE AND NACHO CHEESE!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Haha you guys are funny....I woke up, checked my email, and I had like 13 new emails ALL from FanFiction stuff haha **

**EPV**

My Bella has the flu. Carlisle told me threw his head that the flu these days was not nearly as bad as when I had and she would be completely fine in a few days.

"I know, thank you. I cant help to worry tho." I said in a voice to low for my Bella, who was borderline to sleeping, to hear.

"Mmmm...Edward?" The almost sleeping beauty mumbled against my chest.

"Yes my love?" I ran my fingers threw her hair. She moved her hands my neck like she was trying to wrap arms around it. Bella lifted her head slowly so she could see me.

"My head hurts and everything fuzzy around the edges....so dizzy..." I could see the tears forming in her eyes. The medicine Carlisle gave her before he left hadn't kicked in yet. My poor Bella, I would do anything to take her place right now.

"Im so sorry, just try to sleep. When you wake up everything will be better." I started humming her lullaby and she drifted into a deep sleep.

I listened to her talk, most of the things she said maid no sense. Probably an effect of the medication. She was asleep for a few hours. At times her skin got so hot it worried me. I called Carlisle at these times, he told me that it would happen, she would get a fever off and on.

Suddenly Bella started coughing in her sleep. Her eyes flew open and looked at me. I could fell the pain in my face and quickly changed it into a mask so she wouldn't see. Her chest went up and her head went back and her eyes rolled into her head. Her hands clenched at the sheets and she stopped breathing.

"BELLA!" I screamed. I swooped her up and onto the flat floor and started CPR. Carlisle and Alice came threw the window.

"I saw what happened. We got here as fast as we could" Alice whispered looking down at Bella, her face was torn.

"Carlisle do something! NOW! She cant BREATH!" I growled threw my teeth. I didn't stop performing CPR she had to breath. I wasn't going to let her die because of some flu like me. Carlisle stepped in with a manual CPR pump.

"We need to get her to the hospital Edward." He said. I nodded. "We can't run her. She needs air pumped into her or else she could get brain damage. Call the hospital and tell them to send an ambulance." I hesitated to leave Bella's side. "Edward go. Ill take care of her." He pushed me away. I flipped out my cell phone and dialed at vampire speed.

"Hello, Forks hospital how can I help you?" A polite voice asked at the other end of the phone.

"I need an ambulance now. This is Edward Cullen" I mentioned knowing she would know I was Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son. "My girlfriend is not breathing." I continued rushing threw the words. Staring at Bella's none moving body. Carlisle was still making her breath. I told her the address and what happened.

"One is on its way just keep her breathing." She said

"I will. Thank you." And hung up. I could hear the sirens coming. When they arrived they put her on the stretcher and loaded her into the back. I climbed in the back with her and held her hand. Once we got to the hospital and they had Bella safely in a room monitored and breathing. I had to call Charlie and tell him. I pulled out my phone again.

"Hello?" Charlie sounded confused when he answered.

"Hello Chief Swan this is Edward, im am very sorry for interrupting your fishing trip." I knew Charlie was still mad at me for leaving Bella so I tired to be as nice as I could to him.

"Edward, what is it? Where is Bella?" Like a father he would be worried.

"She is in the hospital. She is very ill. Alice came over to your house and found Bella on the floor barley breathing." I couldn't tell him that I was over at there house with no parental supervision. It was hard to say these words, it must have sounded like I was choking.

It was silent on his end. "Chief Swan?" still no answer. "I need to know if you are there sir."

"Is she going to be okay?" He finally asked.

"I... don't know, sir." I admitted

**A/N hehe well ya know...review please! hahaha **

**QUESTIONS: **

**1. how long should i make this story?**

**2. what's your fav part so far??**

**3. what kind of sickness should Bella have???**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N !!ATTENTION!! I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO JasperSAYSrelax128 CUZ THEY GAVE ME THE GREATEST IDEA!! THANKS!!!**

**BPV**

I woke coughing my insides out. I was in Edward's arms and I looked at him. Suddenly it felt like I was detached from my whole body, my chest rose and i barley felt my head go back against the pillows and my eyes rolling uncontrollably. My lungs stopped working and I grabbed for the closest things that were near my hands as if gripping it would let me breath again. It was all black now, and I felt pounding my my chest and the cold lips on mine releasing a sweet, sugar cold air into me and it felt so good, like eating candy for the first time. This when on, pound, pound, sweet air, pound, pound, sweet air, then it changed from sweet air to just...normal air, it ached to this now. I still couldn't see anything but i heard fain buzzing...like voices. Lots of voices, more than one, or two....more like...five, why were there five people in my room? I felt like I was being lifted, but not by a vampire because it was warm, and bumpy.

Finally I was in what I thought a bed, and let all my senses go.

**EPV**

I didn't leave Bella's side the whole time, I kissed her face, stroked her arms, anything at all I could do. Nurses ran in and out checking graphs, medication, blood pressure. I was getting inpatient. Charlie arrived at the hospital about a half a hour later and rushed into Bella's room.

"Bella! Oh my baby!" Ive never seen Charlie show so much emotion since what happened at the ballet studio *flinch*.

"Hello Chief Swan." I stood up not letting go of Bella's hand.

"How is she?" He turned to me. His eyebrows in a deep V. I looked at Bella, seeing all the breathing tubes and needles in her arms pumping fluids into her. If she saw this, Bella would be very upset, she hates needles, and hospitals.

"Her temperature is incredibly high and they are trying very hard to bring it down. Her body couldn't take it and she had small sisure (IDK HOW TO SPELL IT) and stopped breathing. She hasn't been awake since" I was shaking while saying this. She's to young! She cant be this sick! She was my life now. We both just stared at her, the beautiful angle in pain.

"She's going to be alright...right?" He asked. I didn't know how to answer. Right on cue Carlisle walked in. He was hiding something, his mind was black, unreadable.

"Hello Charlie. We have to talk. Please, sit down. You too Edward." Carlisle said. I glared at nothing, just wanting to figure out what he was hiding. Charlie sat down in one of the plush chairs in the corner and I sat in the one across from him. Carlisle looked at us both before speaking

"You see, Bella is very sick, she cant keep a normal body heat even with medication. We think it may be a mutated version of a certain type of virus....the spanish influenza." I gasped and crushed what ever I was holding in my hand to dust.

**A/N come on review people!!! i crave reviews!! I NEED them to survive!!! hahaha sorry about the length, I was running low on fuel and my head hurts so freakin much!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N WOW YOU GUYS ROCK!! I got 19 emails!!!! haha and thanks for all the positive comments! And you know me, I try to write a chapter a day but if I don't ...deal with it hahaha...poor Bella...poor Edward....lol :D**

**EPV**

**"**Spanish...Influenza." I growled, not caring if Charlie was afraid of me. How could this happen?! No. No! NO! My breathing increased rapidly.

"A form of it, yes." Carlisle said

"I don't understand." Charlie frowned, of course he wouldn't understand! That human knows nothing! My anger was getting the best of me. Calm down.

"Charlie...Edward, as you know the spanish influenza had an epidemic in the early 1900's" Carlisle gave a worried look, concerning on how I was holding up. I closed my eyes and concentrated on breathing, even tho I didn't have to. "It faded out and we thought it was over. But as it looks, the virus mixed with something we do not know of and made a new disease. This is the first case in America that we know of." This could only happen to Bella, a new disease no one has heard of in America just happens to get to Bella first, she's a magnet to every danger known to human, vampire, and werewolf. I hadn't realized I broke of the whole armrest of the chair now until Carlisle warned me in his head. Charlie hadn't noticed yet so I placed it back and tried to make it look like nothing happened to it.

_Edward, my son, go before you show to much. _He said again in his head. I nodded

"Excuse me." I said for Charlie's sake and used all the rest of my self control to just quickly walk out of the room. I walked right past the rest of my family that were in the waiting room, except for Rosalie, she never cared. It was not the time to think about that right now. I heard a bunch of questions in my head from them:

_Is Bella okay?_ Alice asked franticly, like she didn't know, why did she ask me? Im not the one who know the future.

_Where you going man?_ from Emmet and _Im sorry_ from Japer. The one that would have broken my heart the most, if my heart was working was Esme _Poor Edward, the only one he's ever loved like this.... _I couldn't listen to this anymore, I ignored them all and kept on walking.

Once I got in to the forest I went crazy. Knocking down trees, smashing rocks until Emmet and Jasper caught up to me. Jasper was sending wave after wave of calm to me. Emmet grabbed me when I tried to make a run for it. Fierce growls ripped threw my chest. They pinned me down with out thinking because if they did I would have found out and moved before they could.

"EDWARD CALM DOWN!" Emmet roared. Jaspers calm was having little effect on me.

"No! Bella has the spanish influenza! Because of me!" I argued back. He would never understand!

"How is it your fault? Its Bella's natural being. She's human, she gets sick. You didn't do anything." Jasper said in a calm peaceful voice.

"I wasn't careful enough with her! I should have done something! I should have known!" I dry sobbed now.

"You didn't know, you couldn't have done anything. Im sorry Edward, you need to calm down, collect yourself and get back to Bella, she needs you now out of all people." Jasper was right, she needed me. She was helpless and alone in that hospital bed, well I guess Charlie would be there. I nodded and Emmet finally let me go.

We all ran back to the hospital together. No one said anything when we walked in, I saw Jasper nod at the others and Emmet patted my shoulder _Its going to be alright_ then went to sit with the rest of the family. He didn't know that. Fate couldn't get her when I first meet her, or when the van came after her, or the ballet studio, or all the things that happened when I left. It was coming at her at all angles now. She was right fate wanted her gone, but as long as I am here, ill keep fighting it. No one is taking her from me, not now, not ever.

I walked back into Bella's room where Charlie was sitting in a chair next to her bed.

"Hello, I am very sorry for my behavior earlier." I said looking him in the eye knowing that it always made humans more willing to trust you.

"Its um alright, she hasn't waken up yet. I haven't wanted to leave her alone." Charlie hesitated. He got up from his chair and walked over to me. "I need to call Renee **(is that how you spell it? I don't really feel like looking it up.) **and tell her,find me if anything happens." With that he walked around me and out the door. I was at Bella's side less than a second holding her hand.

"Im so sorry Bella." I whispered and kissed her too warm lips and closed my eyes.

"E...Ed...ward" A voice croaked, it was the most beautiful sound I have ever heard.

**A/N WOOH! THE WAS A FUN CHAPTER!! haha you know what im going to say...REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...please? haha...I like my A/N, i try to make them fun...as possible, cuz you can only be so fun with an A/N.... ;P**

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. What should happen next?**

**2. Was my Edward any good??**

**3. What should happen to Bella???**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N OMFG I HAD LIKE SOOO MUCH TYPED FOR THIS CHAPTER! AND THEN MY COMP DIED ON ME! ARRGGGGGG....btw 23 emails u guys wooh!!!! AND YOU CAN FREAKIN RELAX PEOPLE IM NOT GOING TO KILL BELLA! shesh im not THAT horrible....hahaha**

**EPV**

My eyes flashed open and I looked at her face"Im here Bella, im here." I told her, as I stoked her cheek and held her face in my hands "Can you hear me, love? Can you open your eyes?" I asked, I needed to see her deep chocolate brown eyes staring into mine.

"Carlisle." I called for him knowing he could hear me. "Bella?" I asked again, still no response.

"Yes Edward? Is something wrong?" he worried something more happened to Bella.

"She said my name, I tried talking to her but she's not doing anything. I heard her tho she said my name!" My voice panicked now. Carlisle walked over to the graphs by Bella's Bed and smiled.

"Very well, it looks like the medication we gave Bella to reduce her fever has finally began to work. I wouldn't be surprised if she woke up again in the next twenty minutes. What happened was she tried to wake up but fell back asleep, you have to remember her body is exhausted from fighting." His voice was full of relief. I sighed in relief too.

"Thank you Carlisle." Was all I could say. In no less than twenty minutes I could hear my own angels voice again. Probably going to insist she was fine and not to worry, silly Bella, I worry about everything for her. And in this case she was not fine.

_Charlies coming back, ill go and talk to him if you need sometime alone. _Carlisle was to kind to me. I didn't deserve it. I smiled up a him and thanked him again. I waited for Bella to awaken. Sometimes her eyes would squeeze tighter together like a person would wince in pain then fall into the peaceful mask again.

Its been fourteen minutes now since Carlisle came. Her forehead was clammy so I wiped it with my hand and kissed it. I pulled back and looked at her face again, her lips we trembling like she was going to speak.

"Bella? Can you hear me?" I cradled her cheek in my hand.

"Edwa-" Was all she coked out. But that was enough for me.

"Bella! I love you. Im so sorry this happened." Her eyes began to flutter and I saw glimpses of her pained eyes and it broke me. "Are you in pain?" I asked trying to figure out what I could do to help.

"Water-" She was thirsty of course, I grabbed a water bottle by the bed and stuck a straw into it so she could drink it better. She drank almost all of it before she stopped and started coughing. It was only a short coughing fit.

"Edward, what happened?" She looked around confused and scared.

"Its alright now, you...you stopped breathing, your in the hospital." I looked down afraid she would see the horror in my eyes.

"Eww again?" I shot a look at her and she was smiling. "Maybe I should get my own room here." She tired to laugh but ended up coughing again.

"This isn't funny Bella, your very sick." She lifted her hand and placed it on my neck.

"What's wrong with me? What could have possibly happened to me this time?" I could tell she was trying to lighten the mood- not really working.

"Spanish influenza." I stated. Her eyes grew wide and horrified.

"I...I thought that...was over, gone. We adapted." She stuttered. I could tell she feared for me.

"Its different, it mixed with another unknown virus, your the first person known to have it in North America." She tried to sit up now, but I pushed her back down. "Cant you just lay down and rest like any other human? You need not to worry about me, _I_ am the one who shall be worrying about _you, _not the other way around Bella. Your the one who is ill." I spoke, she just stared at me still wide eyed. then finally said something.

"Am I going to die?" She whispered and my body froze.

**A/N****was that a goodie chapter??? haha um in the next chapter im going to explain ALOT hopefully, if you don't understand, just PM me and ill be happy to help!! oh i almost forgot..REVIEW...review...REVIEW...review....hahaha**

**THANK YOU COME AGAIN!!! lol...**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/NSo um..im kinda tired so...heres your story.....**

**HAHAHAHA YOU THOUGHT I WAS GUNA BE BORING!!! but I am tired...**

**BPV**

**"**Am I going to die?" I whispered. Edward froze for a moment then took in a deep breath and closed his eyes.

"Not if I have anything to do with it." He said threw his teeth. Then he looked me, his eyes pained. Why me? The one girl whose boyfriend died from the spanish influenza. Why did I have to hurt him like this?

"I love you Edward." I said and sat up a little to kiss him. He bent down and kissed me back, he kept leaning in towards me till I was back on the pillow and he was over me. My heart raced.

"And of course I love you too, never question that." He replied his lips still on mine. He leaned back grinning, but they didn't fully reach his eyes. The pain in his eyes lightened tho. I smiled at him.

"Who ever said I did?" I grabbed his shirt and pulled him down into a kiss again, his lips were cold but also burning mine. I leaned back and wild gasps came from me. Then I remembered something.

"Charlie!" I gasped. Edward's face went hard again.

"He's here, he just stepped out to talk to Carlisle. He stayed in here while I had a little.... as you could say, freak out, to deal with." He flinched. I fell horrible making everyone suffer. I coughed and Edward looked scared.

"Im fine! Calm down, im sick, coughing happens." I laughed at the end. He didn't lighten up.

"Last time you started coughing you stopped breathing Bella." He pointed out.

"Oh, well its a hospital... they wouldn't let that happen." I said in a quite voice looking down at my hands.

"Bella, it happens all the time and you know it, I just don't ever want to loose you again." I knew he was referring to when he thought I died when I jumped of off the cliff. I kept my eyes down afraid to see what expression was on his face. Then I heard someone walk in.

"Ahh, Bella your awake." Carlisle said. Walking over to me checking all the bags of liquids hanging by me, witch I realized there were needles in my arms and I cringed. I heard Edward's muffled laugh when I glared at the needles and held my breath. I turned my glare to him and he stopped.

"Well Charlie went home to get a few things for you and him. He's very worried." He went on.

"Wait you said Charlie waited by me right?" I asked Edward and he nodded confused. "Well, isn't spanish influenza, like really contagious?" I worried, what if Charlie got it? What if I got him sick and it would be all my fault! I started hyperventilating and my heart beeps grew faster.

"Please calm down Bella, you cant get to worked up when your sick, its bad for you." Carlisle said with a calming voce of his own. I was confused now. "Yes, the spanish influenza was highly contagious but as it looks this new virus makes it so its not, other people can only get it my bodily fluid contact, like blood, or even kissing on the mouth." Carlisle went on. I knew I didn't have a problem kissing Edward because apparently stupid vampires don't get sick! I bit my lip and closed my eyes.

"Bella?" Edward asked worried when my eyes slid down.

"Yea, Im fine, its just... a lot to to take in right now." I said and rolled into a ball on my side. I could feel the tears in my eyes now about to make an escape. Edward's lips brushed them away before they could get to far. "Im tired." I said with a whimper in my voice. This whole thing was making me emotional.

"Sleep, my love. I will be here when you wake, I promise." Edward soothed me, he kissed the last tear away and started humming my lullaby. "I love you." he said before I drifted off.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I was dripping in sweat , it was so hot! I looked around me and saw Edward in a bed next to me dripping in sweat too. His breath was shallow and his eyes were shut. _

_"Edward? Edward?" I yelled he looked like he was in so much pain! He didn't even flinch at me yelling his name. "EDWARD!!!" I screamed, and nothing. Then I saw a nurse run right past me and to Edward placing a wet towel on his head. I noticed the nurse looked old fashion, white dress and a white hat with a little red cross on the front. I looked again and noticed everything looked old, like in the 1900's. The 1900's! Edward! He was sick! I gasped for air._

_"Nurse?" I called. She didn't even notice me, she had a sad look on her face when she left Edward, like she failed. Oh no. "Excuse me, Nurse?!" I yelled again. She just kept on walking right past me. It was like I was invisible. Then I saw the nurse walk over to a man...Carlisle! The nurse was talking to Carlisle! He looked right past me to Edward and had a pained expression. I looked over at Edward too. His chest wasn't moving anymore. _

_"EDWARD!" I screamed and jumped out of the bed I was in and ran straight to him. I placed my hand on his face and it was warm. It shocked me. I was always to used to him being cold. _

_Carlisle walked over to Edward's other side not noticing me. His face was sad but his eyes were bright. Carlisle twirled the curtain around so no one could see us. Or him, technically I wasn't there to them. He looked at Edward one more time and I was crying on top of Edward's still chest. _

_Carlisle bent down over Edward and leaned in towards his neck and opened his mouth showing his teeth, I gasped. Next he placed his lips on Edward neck and finally...he bit Edward. _

"No! Edward!" I jolted awake screaming.

"Bella?! Im here!" Edward's hands were on my face stroking it and he kissed my head over and over. "Im here."

**A/NTHANK YOU! THANK YOU! haha that was interesting....well sorry it took me so long! i had like a really weirdish day...ITS LIKE I HAD TO BEAT THIS GUY OFF WIT A STICK! HE WONT LEAVE ME ALONE! hahahaha so i asked my bro to take care of it...lol well anyways REVIEW...AGAIN!!! lol**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/Nthe thing is... im sad...so so so sad....IM GUNA GO EMO!!! cuz...cuz...I DONT FREAKIN OWN TWILIGHT DAMNIT!!! hehe**

**EPV**

Bella was moving a lot her sleep and kept mumbling "Cant see me." and my name a lot. She looked troubled. Her breathing increased and jolted up screaming.

"No! Edward!" Bella shouted. This scared me, my Bella thought I was going to leave.

"Bella?! Im here!" I stroked her face and kissed her head over and over waiting for her to calm down. "Im here." I repeated. She pressed her head into my neck and started crying. I held her and brushed her hair with my hand.

"What's wrong my love? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked worried.

"No... yes... I don't know!" She cried hysterically. I pulled her back to look at her. Her gown was covered in tear stains and her face was streaked in wetness, her eyes were red and puffy. My poor, poor Bella!

"Everything is alright now, nothing going to happen." I choked on the last part not fully knowing if I was telling the truth or not. Then there was a knock on the door. Bella rubbed her eyes and tired to look dissent to who ever was there. Emmet.

"You look beautiful like always. We will talk about it later okay?" I cooed her. Bella smiled weakly and nodded.

"Come in" I yelled, and Emmet jumped in and rolled on the floor and popped up right next to Bella, he was trying to act like James Bond. I snickered and Bella looked surprised

"Hiya Bells! Hows ya doin girl?" Emmet asked in a stupid accent.

"Um, hi Emmet, Ive been better..." Bella sneezed at the end emphasizing.

"Eddie, YOU SHALL LEAVE MY PRESENCE!" Emmet yelled in my face and pointed at the door. I rolled my eyes and Bella laughed giving me a look saying I could go.

"Don't call me Eddie!" I yelled at him. "I love you." I said turning to Bella and kissed her forehead before I walked out of the room, but right when I was at the door Emmet yelled at me.

"I LOVE YOU TOO EDDIE- KINZ!" I could hear Bella cracking up, its good to have Emmet to make her laugh but sometimes... he's just so idiotic!

"Shut up Emmet!" I growled and left the room, I could hear Emmet's booming laugh in the background.

**BPV**

Emmet was laughing so loud it hurt my ears. "Emmet could you lower the volume a little please?" I covered my ears with my hands. He chuckled a little then stopped.

"Sorry Bella, I was just wondering when we are leaving this place, I wana have some fun!" He looked like a giant little kid- if that was possible.

"Um I don't know Emmet, ask Carlisle, I want to get out of here as much as you do, trust me." I mumbled the end. Emmet looked sad, he walked over to the chair were Edward was and sat down taking one of my hands, kinda poking at it but gently.

"So, how are you, do you feel really bad?" He asked seriously worried about me. He was such a big protective teddy bear of a brother.

"Ya, I feel pretty sick, but Carlisle has me on so much medication its not really that bad. But I do feel bad for edward, I hate having him see me like this..." I looked down and Emmet has a serious look on his face then it turned amused.

"Ha. yea me and Jazz has to tackle him down before he ruin the whole forest with his crazy out lash when he heard what you got." He started laughing until he saw my face and he shut up.

"How could I do that to him?! I bet he's hurting so much! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled at my self. Emmet grabbed my arms with his iron strength because I was flaying them around and hitting myself. "I mean, when will I stop causing people pain?!" I kept freaking out and Emmet made it so he was hold both my hands with one of his and he covered my mouth with the other one.

"Isabella Swan will you shut up girl?! Im sorry I mentioned it! You need to stop freaking out cuz' to tell you the truth...its kinda freaking _me_ out. Edward is going to be fine and so are you. Maybe I should ask Carlisle to check your drug dosage or something." Leave it to Emmet to make something serious into a joke. I laughed a little witch turned into a coughing fit. Emmet looked scared like he didn't know what to do -silly vampire that knows nothing about humans- I held up my hand to tell him to hold on -he released his grip on me when he finished his speech- The coughing stopped and I looked at him.

"Thanks Emmet, your the best big teddy bear brother ever., I love you." I smiled and sat up to hug him.

"And your the best, funniest little human sister ever, I loves you too." His squeezed me and let go. Then there was a little nock on the door again. Emmet stood up and straighten his back so he looked powerful and pointed to the door again.

"I COMMAND YOU TO ENTER MORTAL!" He said in a booming voice. I giggled and the door opened.

"Emmet! Im not a mortal silly!" A beautiful chirping voice said.

"Alice!!!" I screamed. she walked in so I could see her. Japer walked in behind her keeping his distance.

"Bella!!!" She screamed right back.

**A/N WELL I FELT LIKE MAKING THIS CHAPTER SUM-WHAT FUNNY OKAY?!?!?! if u have a problem wit that then take that problem, wrap it in a box and shove it up your......um nvm..just deal with it hahahahaha**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N......SHUT UP I KNOW UR MAD!!! i will get writing as soon as i can! but sorrrryyy i have a life to live!!!! and i kinda dont really know what to write yet!!!**

**but today i took my bro to go get my hair done and buy makeup!! it was so fun!!! hahahaha then he forced me to eat lasagna , witch i hate, for dinner. even after i paid 4 his lunch!!! HOW RUDE!!!**

**well sorry ill update when i can, im tired so im guna go to bed early cuz i have to meet my friend 4 breakfast at this place that closes like early cuz its only open 4 breakfast...hahah**

**once again SORRRY**

**GO TFHFIK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N well i better get writing if i want to go to bed soon.... hahahahahaha GO TFHFIK!!!**

**BPV**

"Bella!!!" Alice screamed and skipped to my side. "Bella, Bella, Bella, Beeellllllaaa!!!" She chirped, she was jumping up and down like a five year old who ate way to much candy.

"Okay! I get it! My name is Bella!" I laughed. Alice stopped jumping put she was still a little bouncy.

"Okay so first we need to get you out of that horrible hospital gown, it matches nothing! And we defiantly need to get some color into this room, its so _bland." _She said bland like it was the most horrible thing in the world. "And then im pretty sure we can do something with your hair-" I screamed clutching my head, a mind blowing head ache hit me and everything became fuzzy, the pain was so much! I could barley handle it. "Well, you don't have to be so mean, if you really don't want to you can just say no..." Alice took my screaming the wrong way and gave me her big puppy dog eyes.

"Alice! I don't think thats it! Emmet go get a nurse!" Jasper ordered. Alice's face went blank for a minute and then she looked horrified. Another hammer when down on my head and it felt like the pressure was going to make me explode and i screamed again but this like it was ear piercing and blood curling. I started seeing black spots. I saw Edward rush in and to my side.

"Edward! The pressure!" I gripped my head again digging my nails into my head. Edward pulled down my hands before I could brake the skin.

"Its alright, focus Bella, were does it hurt on your head?" He tired to be professional but I could tell if he was human he would have already been balling.

"EVERYWHERE! MAKE IT STOP!" I screamed. My vision when black. "I cant see! Edward! Why cant I see?!" I was panicking, at lest the pain dulled a little bit. I reached out trying to find any thing, I felt Edward's cold, soft face. "Edward....?" I repeated his name.

"Bella? Did it stop?" His voice was muffled like he was talking into a pillow, I had to strain to hear him.

"Edward, can u please not whisper, I don't have super hearing like some people..." I said, I could tell my eyes were open and i was looking all around but i couldn't see.

"Bella, Edward's not whispering, are you having trouble hearing?" It was muffled again, I was pretty sure it was Carlisle who was talking.

"I...I..I think so...what's wrong with me?! " I yelled trying to hear myself.

"Can you see anything at all?" Some one asked me, it was a little louder than before, they must be yelling for me to hear them..

"No." I spoke loudly myself. I heard more mumbling. "What?" I asked but I heard nothing, not even the beeping of the heart monitor. "I cant hear anything now!" I screamed, I couldn't see, or hear! Then I closed my eyes and it felt like nothing because I had no senses, except I felt old hands on mine, fluttering.

**EPV**

I heard Bella's pained screaming from the waiting room, Esme and I looked at each other for half a second and I was off, it was torture having to go at human pace. I finally burst into her and ran right to her. She was clutching her head.

"Edward! The pressure!" she cried out in pain and started digging her nails into her head, I grabbed her hands and pulled them down before she could make her self bleed.

"Its alright, focus Bella, were does it hurt on your head?" Tears were running down her face but she wasn't aware of it. This was the worst form of pain anyone could give me. Hearing her scream like that! I wanted to die.

"EVERYWHERE! MAKE IT STOP!" She plead. I wish I could! I would do anything to make it stop! Then she stopped and looked around, her eyes were blank. Her voice was panicked "I cant see! Edward! Why cant I see?!" I couldn't answer, Bella's hands reached out searching and touched my cheek and traced over my mouth and down my neck. "Edward...?" She asked me again. She didn't look in pain anymore, just worried. Emmet ran to get Carlisle.

"Bell, did it stop?" I asked her, she kept looking around, but not seeing anything.

"Edward, can u please not whisper, I don't have super hearing like some people..." She spoke loudly. I was talking like a normally do. Carlisle was right behind me.

"Bella, Edward's not whispering, are you having trouble hearing?" Carlisle asked. I put my Head in my hands and started shaking. She didn't answer for awhile and I looked at her, again her eyes were wondering about the room, they were dark and hard.

"I...I..I think so...what's wrong with me?! " She yelled like she was trying to hear herself.

"Carlisle, she cant see." I whispered knowing he could hear me. He froze.

"Can you see anything at all?" He asked her loudly so she could hear him. I would do anything to be in her place and remove her pain.

"No." She yelled again. Carlisle was calculating thing in his head and I just ignored it.

"Bella, we are going to have to take a brain scan to see what's wrong." Carlisle said even louder than before.

"What?" Bella asked confused. She couldn't hear anything now. Bella closed her eyes and I grabbed her hand.

"Bella! Bella! Don't do this! I need you!" I screamed. Emmet had to hold me down while they wheeled her out. I looked around the room and everyone was standing there. Alice was in shock and was still standing where she was before, Jasper was at her side trying to get some emotion from her. Esme was at my side with her hand on my shoulder

_Im sorry Edward, I know she's going to be fine, Carlisle isn't going to let anything happen to her._

"I hope so." I mummbled. Then I heard it, the scream that send chills down my spine and a I tried to sprint toward it but Emmet had his grip on me.

"NOOOO!!!" I screamed and the Bella's scream was muffled and then gone.

**A/NI know its not the best chappie... sorry!!! umm but REVIEW. please... hahahaha**

**I EXPECT REVIEW FROM TFHFIK!! haha but u don't have to**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/Nalright alright, im busy ok? shesh no need to get angry...**

**EPV**

I wasn't fully aware of what happened to her, I just knew she was in pain and that was enough for me. I tried several times to to get into the OR but Emmett wouldn't let go of me.

_Edward, _I heard Carlisle call me in his head after two hours _Bella has a brain clot, its some effect from the illness. We got to it just in time, we have to keep her under constant supervision for anything that may happen. _

I sighed and slouched into the chair. Bella wasn't dead, but was close, to close. I closed my eyes and put my head into my hands.

"Edward, what's happened?" Jasper asked, he could feel the relief and pain and every emotion that i threw everywhere.

"Bella got a brain clot from the illness, they got it just in time." I whispered into my hands, they could hear me.

"Oh, sorry. But shes going to be fine." That was the last time someone was going to tell me that! I shot up up and got right in his face.

"Will everyone just stop everything will be fine?! ITS NOT! Bella almost DIED an hour ago! WHAT IS SHES NOT GOING TO BE OKAY??? She's human! Things like this keep happening to her! I cant handle it! Almost loosing her over and over! What if this time is it? What if this time... she doesn't make it?" I ended in a sobbing whisper.

"Edward snap out of it! If thats how u feel then just bite her dude." Emmett scoffed, a low growl ripped threw my chest.

"You think I should _just bite her_?!" I growled, how dare he think Bella is something i can _just bite_ and get over it!

"Yea, why not, your always worrying if shes going to die so why not just make her immortal and make everything easier." He rolled his eyes like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So you think its just that easy?" I asked him.

"Mmmhhmm" Was his brilliant reply. I was going to reply but just then Carlisle walked in.

"You can see her now Edward..." Carlisle said to me. "She should wake up any moment, but i must warn you, she may have some Amnesia. Don't force anything on her, im not sure of what she will remember, but it will come back to her." He finished. I would have to deal with it of she didn't remember me... maybe it would be for the best.

I walked into her room and she was still asleep but she was fidgeting.

"Bella? Love?" I wandered over to her side, Bella's eyes fluttered open and her face went into shock.

"E-Edward?" Bella asked for me. She remembered me?

"Bella, you know who I am?" Her face was still in shock.

"I...I don't know, I know your name..but im not that who you are exactly..." She replied. So she knows names but not who they are?

"Do you know who _you_ are?" I wondered.

"Isabella, but I liked to be called Bella. Right?" She asked it like a question, I chuckled and smiled down at her. She looked dazed...or dazzled.

"Yes, your Bella, do you remember anything else?" I challenged her, I wanted to know if she remembered anything about us being vampires. Her eyebrows formed a V and she closed her eyes to focus harder, I didn't want her to get a head ache. "Its okay Bella, you don't need to remember anything right now, just rest." I stoked her hair and kissed her forehead, I immediately froze and pulled away, forgetting she wouldn't remember im inhumanly cold. I looked at her and she didn't seem fazed at all by my touch.

"What are doing?" She looked confused.

"I..Im sorry, um that was inappropriate... ill leave now." I hid my frown and turn around to leave.

"Wait!" Bella called, i turned around in a flash. "Its fine, I...I kinda liked it..." Her cheeks turned a bright red in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. Ill stay for how ever long you like." I promised her and sat down in a chair next to her bed.

"Im not sure what you are to me but.. I feel better when you here and it hurt when you said you were going to leave me." She admitted while her cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. Bella's words make me in heaven but they also hurt me, I was happy beyond all reason when she said she feels better when im around, like I do when shes around too. It also hurt so bad to hear her say it hurt her when I was leaving.

"Its alright Bella, I understand, I wont leave you." She smiled and it was beautiful.

"Edward?" Bella asked for me.

"Yes Bella?" I soothed

"Why did you call me love before?" Bella's face was confused.

**A/NIM SO SORRY!! i just love cliff hangers!!! at least its not as bad as the last chapter...hahahaha **

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**AND REVIEW!!**

**NOW!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N i know i suck at updating these days!**

**EPV**

_"Edward?" Bella asked for me._

_"Yes Bella?" I soothed_

_"Why did you call me love before?" Bella's face was confused._

Do I tell her because I love her? Carlisle told me not to force things on her, if i told her, would I be forcing her to love me back? What if she was scared of me loving her? I need to watch what I say more often.

"Because Bella, its what I call you." She didn't seem to take that as a good enough answer.

"Is it because you love me?" She asked in such an innocent voice, I could only nod and look into her eyes, deep down trying to touch part of her soul she forgotten about. "Like a brother?" Another question that hurt me.

"No Bella, not like a brother." A laughed escaped my lips for half a second, not long enough for her to notice. The thought of me taking the place of Emmett made me chuckle internally.

"Like... a best friend?" I closed my eyes and dipped my head down.

"No, not like a best friend either." I sighed

"Are you my nurse? Because if you are then shouldn't you have a uniform or be at least...older?" Bella kept babbling on how it was impossible for me being a nurse until I put my hand over her mouth.

"Im not a nurse." Then her eyes grew wide and she didn't blink for a while, I slowly removed my hand from her mouth and her jaw fell.

"You..love me like..._love_ me, like a mate! Right?!" She was whisper yelling, clearly not wanting anyone to hear her. The word mate coming from her lips were different, usually only vampires referred to each other's significant other as that, not humans, to humans mate or mating was for animals. I smiled a smile telling her she was correct.

"But im so...and your so... but, impossible." She stuttered while looking from me to herself and back to me again.

"Don't put to much on yourself now, its going to take a while for you to get all your memory back, so just relax okay?" I brushed her bangs from her face and her heart stuttered, I smiled knowing even tho she doesn't remember she loves me I still had that effect on her. Bella slowly nodded still looking at me wide eyed.

"Can you tell me something?" She asked before closing her eyes.

"Anything." I promised her.

"I know you kissed my fore head, but I was just wondering if we have...kissed...like lips.." Her cheeks turned a bright red and I laughed lightly and bent down so her face was only about and inch from mine.

"Yes." I breathed and her eyes flew open and turned to shock to find me so close but calmed faster than I though she would. "We have." I whispered and closed the space between us and touched my lips to hers and a fire blazed threw me, it was like a first kiss. Sweet but hot. My lips never felt to warm. I could tell it took her a few moments to realize what was happening before she started kissing me back. Her hand reached my to grab at my hair and I was lost in a sea of bliss. I had to pull back before it got to far. This is exactly what Carlisle meant by not forcing thing apon her. I meant for it to be a short sweet little kiss but once our lips made contact I need more, but she dosent remember im a vampire and have limits.

She laid back down on her pillow, eyes closed. "Edward...your different... I like it." and she fell back asleep. Yes, I was different. No, she shouldn't like that.

I sat there watching her sleep for about five hours now. Nurses came in and out checking on her. Carlisle finally walked in with Emmett, Alice and Jasper a step behind him.

"Wheres Esme?" I asked, I would have thought she would be here.

"She went to check on Rose." Emmet answered. I would have known that but I was tuning everyone out right now to focus on Bella.

"I think I found the problem and how this happened." Carlisle looked towards Bella's sleeping body. I nodded for him to go on. "Okay so my theory is that when Edward saved Bella from James by sucking the venom out, the Spanish Influenza which still lingered in Edward's venom was combined with James and Edward's venom and it was released into Bella's body. You may ask that why didn't the vampire venom change her if it still lingered. And the reason is that because there were two different venoms, both battling, to which one could spread through Bella's body. But with Spanish Influenza there, they had to battle it too. To heal the body. They were all battling but obviously the flu was mixed with venom. Slowly they all combined and started flowing through Bella's bloodstream at a very slow pace but when Bella got the cold it sent the disease into overdrive because it was trying to make her vulnerable and heal her at the same time and resulted in Bella losing all her senses which then later on formed into a brain clot." Carlisle explained without taking a brake to everyone.

"Carlisle, I thought the venom got rid of all illness." Alice chirped in.

"That was I thought, but I did some extended research and I found out that if a vampire was ill during human life and changed while still ill, that virus is still in there body, but has no effect on them, and stays. But can pass threw bitten humans, this is the first case I have ever seen" He pointed out as "matter of fact" kind of way. So this _was _my fault. Bella was like this because of me.

"Edward its not your fault..." A voice said. I looked up to see Bella mumbling and her eyelids were twitching like they wanted to open. They slowly opened and she rolled onto her side smiling at me. "You didn't know your bite was going to harm me, I would rather be sick now than die then." She laughed at the end and coughed two times before looking back at me.

"Bella? Do you know what you talking about?" I asked how could she have know this?

"Yes, Carlisle just explained how I got sick, I was half awake, sorry..." She blushed from embarrassment as we all just stared at her. "What?" Her blush deepened.

"I think she remembers." Carlisle clearly pointed out. **(A/N if this wasn't a serious story i would sooo have Edward..or better Emmett say "No shit Sherlock" hahahahaha)**

"What are you talking about, I remember what?" Bella was panicking. I took her hand in one of mine and stoked her hair with the other.

"Bella, love, you have amnesia." I made my voice as soft as possible.

"What? I... no, because I don't remember forgetting anything...wait, that didn't sound right." She looked down at her hands and looked like she was trying to figure out a hard math problem in her head. "The last thing I remember is getting a horrible head ache, and then falling asleep." She whispered, her hand flew up to her head when she mentioned the head ache, when she realized what she didn't she lowered it back down to her side still looking down. Then Emmett started booming out laughter

"Bellsy has amnesia about her amnesia!" He bellowed out and Alice stopped on his foot and Jasper smacked the back of his head. Serves him right. "Hey! What was that for!" He yelled at them but everyone just ignored him. I saw a smile crack on Bellas lips and then fade away.

"So, Carlisle, can you cure me?" Bella asked and all eyes flashed to him. Could he? Was it possible? Carlisle looked at everyone and rested his eyes on me.

"Im not sure." He dropped our stare and walked out the door slowly.

**A/N**

**OOOOOOOHHHH SPICY!!! hahahahaha that was fun...REVIEW FOR YOU LITTLE LIVES!!!....pretty please with a huggles on top?? ;P hahahaha so far this is my longest chappie to this story!! i bet it has to do with that whole Carlisle explainy thing...lolz**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N **

**i hope ur happy, i wasn't really in the moooood to write but i thought u deserved a new chapter sense ive been making u wait.**

**BPV**

"Im not sure." Carlisle looked away from Edward and walked out the door slowly.

"So, is it dangerous? Does he even have time to look for a cure?" I asked only looking at my hands, I knew Edward had a pained expression on and everyone else in the room wasn't much better either.

"Oh honey, its going to be just fine, don't you worry." Esme was the first to speak up, she grabbed my hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Alright children lets go, no need to bother Bella anymore." She placed my hand down and walked towards Emmett and Alice who both had a puppy dog faces as if asking to stay just a bit longer. Esme shook her head no and led them out the door. Edward go up too.

"Where are you going?" I tried to grab his hand, shirt, anything of him in reach. His fingers just slid threw my hand.

"I need to speak with Carlisle for a moment, dont worry my love, sleep and I will be right here when you awaken." He kissed my forehead and whispered in my ear. "I love you." With those three words that always made my heart jump, he walked out and my eyes slid close.

I woke up breathing heavy and sweating. My dream had scared me but now I couldn't remember it, only the fact that it had been tariffing.

"Bella." A velvet smooth voiced echoed in my ear but it wasn't _my _velvet smooth voice. I looked to where the voice was coming from and surprised to see who it was.

"Jasper?" I asked, still in shock to see him there, by himself, not in tow by Alice, or commenting quietly on Emmett behavior, or off in a corner as far away from me as possible.

"Hi." He simply said and looked up at me, causing his curly golden hair to bounce a little.

"Um..hi." I said almost as quite as a whisper.

"I sensed you where in fear but when i came to see you where asleep." He looked ashamed.

"I think I was having a nightmare, I cant remember any of it." I told him, feeling that somehow if I explained it would make him feel better.

"Yea, that what I guessed, I was about to wake you up but then you woke up on your own, and forgetting might have to do with the brain surgery you just had." His face was careful.

"Oh, thanks. Um Jasper?"

"Yes? Do you need anything? Water?" He questioned me and I felt a woosh of air for a moment he was gone and then back with a glass of water balancing in his hand with a straw.

"Um, thank you, but I was wondering where Edward was, he promised he would be here when I wake up" I took the water not want to reject what he offered me and sucked it down, not noticing how thirsty I was until now.

"You've only been asleep for five minutes, I want to guess you would be asleep for longer." He laughed, those five minutes felt like hours. I felt calm wash over me, I looked at Jasper guessing he felt my nervousness and slight fear hanging over from the dream.

"Thanks Jasper, I needed that." He just smiled and nodded. It was silent for a few moment, not completely awkward because he kept flushing me with calm and hope.

I noticed Edward slide threw the door and to my side, he nodded towards Jasper and he did the same

"Feel better Bella, sister." That was the first time he ever refereed to me as his sister, unlike Emmett and Alice who would just love to announce it to the world. I smiled at him and I knew I didn't have to reply from the look in his eyes.

"Bella, sweetheart, how are you feeling? Is anything better? Or worse?" Edward flinched at the end.

"No, im fine, im just really tired." I yawned and then coughed a few times. Edward looked worried but didn't say anything, instead he just hummed my lullaby.

"Edward? Could you lie down with me? Im a little hot." I spoke with my eyes closed and reaching out to where I knew where he was. He chuckled.

"Of course, my love, anything for you." He told me softly and I opened my eyes to see his face an inch from mine smiling. He was now lying next to me and I buried my head into his chest.

"I love you." I whispered into his shirt and tilted my head up to his perfect lips were only millimeters from mine. I closed the distance and kissed him softly, fiery ice burning my lips, the greatest feeling. I pulled back and and snuggled as close as possible into him. Edward draped his arms around me.

"I love you more." I said into my hair and kissed it, but before I had time to protest he was humming my lullaby again, helping me drift into a peaceful, loving, sleep.

**A/N**

**I was reading my first chapter and im like DDAAAMMMNNN i had no clue it would get this far and end up like this!!! **

**QUESTIONS:**

**1. After reading my first chapter what did you think this story was guna b like? ( cuz if i was someone else and red it i would have thought it would have gone completely different!! haha)**

**2. Do you think Carlisle should come up with a cure quickly, or wait for the suspence??**

**3. WHO EXPECTED JASPER?? CUZ I DIDNT!! hahahahaha**

**REWIEW REVIEW REVIEW P-L-E-A-S-E-!-!-!**


	16. Questions

**haha schools started so u know what that means!! chapters come slower!!! wooh ya! haha jk i know its sad but seriously i wont be able to do that much.**

**for right now im just going to post this.. an awesomely radical to the extreme simi-authars note!! ok who ever answers these the best gets a reward!!**

**1. if a vampire bit an animal and just left it would it become vampire animal?**

**2. if it did then would it drink animal or human blood??**

**3. can vampires survive the apocalypse???**

**4. what happens when Bella cuts her self shaving and dosent notice???? come on it happens to be all the time..haha it has to happen to her! its girl rule.**

**5. What happens when Bella gets her period?????**

**6. Does vampire hair grow?????? cuz that would suck if u cut it and it has to be like that forever....**

**7. Do vampires have like..there own version of blood??????? like...shiny silver goo or something hahahaha or r they just drryyy???**

**8. In transformation to becoming a vampire...can u like see them change...like can u see there skin go whiter and there faces more prettier?? cuz would be so cool!!!!!!!!**

**ummm thats all i got for right now if i think of more ill ask haha well ya answer as many as you can and whos ever i like the mostest will win a FRREEEEEEE CCAARRR!! ha ya right...i cant even own a car myself.... hahaha but ill think of somthing... haha**


	17. Question Answers

**A/N**

**haha i love how i havent posted in like FOREVER..stupid schoolio**

**HERES THE WINNERS TO THE QUESTION CONTEST!**

**For most logical:**** wubaness, here are there answers,**

1. I reckon it would depend on the animal i think say a bear would survive but a deer wouldn't.

2. they would be more drawn to animal blood, but it would be funny if they were the opposite to the cullen's and animal blood was bad and human blood was good..

3. umm depends on weather the earth goes out with a bang or not. i doubt they would die unless the earth exploded.

4. unless she was at the cullen's house i dont think she would be injured, Edward seems to develop a way to ignore her blood calling to a point.

5. i dont think that would have the same scent to a vampire. because other wise women running around at that time of month would go missing all the time. and people would start to notice a pattern there!

6. i dont think their hair grows but if they cut it they can always afford and probably do it themselves extensions and stuff.

7. i think in other vampire versions some do and some dont, as for twilight vampire's i would like to imagine they would be shinny black/ silver but wouldn't bleed out like a normal person would if pulled apart.

8. i reckon you could see the transformation and yes it would be cool especially if they were injured as a human, to see that get better as they got paler would be awesome.

**For funniest: Selentis-neko , here are there answers:**

1. if a vampire bit an animal and just left it would it become vampire animal? i WANTED TO KNOW THAT! So I wrote something about it!

~One day in the middle of a hunt. Alice was drinking from a deer. Once she finished she remembered Bella's transformation. She wondered what would happen to an animal if she just bit it and left. She got an evil little girn and sprinted off. She found the largest and most healthist deer she could find. She broke its legs and then bit it. She left it there for three days. When she came back the deer stood up. "Dude! Hey Everyone come here! I changed a deer!" she called out. All the Cullens, Wolves, and even the Denali came out to see. They all stood around the deer in amazement. The deer had red eyes and its legs were no longer broken. The deer looked at all of them in confusion and then a rabbit went by. Suddenly the deer attacked the rabbit and drank its blood. Then Emmett just had to say. "DIBS ON THE NEW VAMPIRE PET!!" And they all laughed.~

*Alternative Ending*

~All the Cullens and Jake stood around the deer in amazement. The deer had red eyes and its legs were no longer broken. The deer looked at all of the vampires and wolf in confusion. Then it did the most surprising thing ever. It spoke, "What are you all looking at?" The Cullens and Jacob were completely freaked out. Finally Emmett said. "Time to kill Bambi!" and they killed the first and only vampire deer.~

2. if it did then would it drink animal or human blood??

If it smells the blood it eats it.

3. can vampires survive the apocalypse? Hell yes haha

4. what happens when Bella cuts her self shaving and dosent notice? come on it happens to be all the time..haha it has to happen to her! its girl rule.

this how she figured out she is weak around blood.

5. What happens when Bella gets her period?

Its the worest week for for all the vampire's but the worest for Edward and the guys. The boys go hunting that week and the girls stay home and start man bashing.

6. Does vampire hair grow? cuz that would suck if u cut it and it has to be like that forever...

I don't think it grows back, lets cut Rosalie's hair and find out ~pulls out an eletric shaver.~ Here blondie blondie!

7. Do vampires have like..there own version of blood? like...shiny silver goo or something hahahaha or r they just drry?

The venom is thy blood.! ~Edward bites his own hand just to see what would happen and clear acid tasting stuff dripps out.~ Ew! I taste disgusting! Like a damn wolf! ~Rosalie screams in the background~

8. In transformation to becoming a vampire...can u like see them change...like can u see there skin go whiter and there faces more prettier?? cuz would be so cool!

~Edward watches has Bella changes. Her hips become more curvy, her breast bigger and suddenly Edwards stiffy breaks through his pants. Scaring his sisters away. The boys laugh, including Jake and Edwards own daughter.~


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N well i assumed in the last 3 years iv been gone you deserve a new chap, enjoy. Im a bit rusty and honestly...i kinda forgot everything thats happened so my bad if i repeat something**

EPV:

I watched my love sleep and groan every time she moved, I stroked her arm hoping to relax her. I felt here breathing pick up and her eyelids flipped open quickly

"Edward, I dont feel good"

BPV:

I woke up quickly feeling sick to my stomach. "Edward, I dont feel good." The next thing i knew Edward was holding a trash bin while i threw up everything in my stomach and more. I fell back against my pillow and closed my eyes. I felt Edward wipe my mouth with a tissue. He lifted my head a little and i felt a cup touch my lips and i knew it was water and i chugged it hoping it would stay down. "Im sorry" I whispered

"Theres no need to be sorry Bella." Edward whispered in my ear i felt chills roll down my spine and his sweet breath swirled around my face making me feel dizzy but better. "Let me get Carlisle and see if theres anything that can help, ill be right back. I love you" He kisses my forehead and was out of the room before i could reply. The feeling in my stomach was coming back as soon and he left and i moaned his name hoping he would hear me and come back. A minute later he walked in quickly to my side and took his cold hand in mine and i smiled lovingly up at him. He shouldn't have to see me like this. I took me a minute to realize Carlisle was standing in the door frame with concern washing over his face. My stomach felt as if it were doing back flips and was only a matter of seconds until i grabbed the bin again and the rest of my stomach was emptied into it, which was pretty much only acids at this point, it burned and tears filled my eyes.

"Shh my Bella." Edward cooed as Carlisle came to check my vitals.

"Its to soon to tell if the shot i gave you is working but im hoping this is a good sign." Carlisle said while gesturing to the bin i was holding. "It could mean your body is trying to flush out your system of all the bad stuff. Lets give it some time and ill come and check you again Bella in a while." I nodded and looked at Edward. He had just been staring at me the whole time Carlisle was talking. Carlisle left silently while Edward stroked my hair and buried his face into neck. I knew if he could cry he would.

"Its going to be fine. It always is." I said trying to convince myself more than him.

"I love you so much." The words he said were muffled

"I know Edward. I know." I whispered

**A/N keeping it short because im just getting the hang of this again, im really sorry if its bad**


End file.
